Bite sized problems
by Catsrcute 567
Summary: Vladimir Tod has an issue: wait, how is that new? Anyway, Em is wanting to pay him a "visit" and Eddie poe is being a little weasel once again. Vlad has to deal with his ever growing hunger- There will be blood, loss, and pain. And maybe some romance! ;)
1. Chapter 1

Hello  
I usually write with an idea in mind, but i think i will just go along with some stuff as we go. How does that sound?  
Just tell me what you wanna see written. For now, this is what i give you all!  
:)

Otis sat in the kitchen, writing a note frantically on the table. His usually neat handwriting was almost unreadable, and awkwardly slanted. At the top, a phone number and a name. Serena Lynn. Suddenly, a load knock on Nelly's door made him jump, and drop his pen. He listened for any sound for a moment, either from his fiancé upstairs or the visitor. He then got up and decided to let this person in, or at least see who or what is was outside. As he walked to the door, he stuffed the paper in the inside of his jacket, and patted it for safe keeping. As he quietly opened the door, he was met with a young man. His brown hair was shorter then he had last seen it, and sunglasses did not cover his blue eyes as it was dark. He had a very angular, pale face with slight stubble. He smirked, quiet for a moment with eyes locked on Otis's. a smile lit up his face and so did Otis.  
"Eh! Hello my old friend. Long time Otis, long time." He opened his arms wide and gave a quick hug.  
"Same to you, Shane. What brings you here to my humble home?" The mans smile suddenly dropped.  
"Otis, i am here on business I'm afraid. At em's request, i come to talk to you about Vladimir. He may be free to go from his crimes, but this is personal for Em. She wished to meet with him, and i does not sound good."  
Otis was shocked. How dare this vampire come to his own home and demand such nonsense?  
"Shane, this is not reasonable. Em is mature enough to know i will never accept this, and that Vlad is to stay away from her." Otis could see the pleading in Shane's eyes.  
"Otis, let me warn you, she will not take no for an answer and will come collect him herself. Please take this as a warning and reconsider. Goodnight, Otis Otis."  
With that he disappeared into the night, he footsteps merely a whisper to his ears. Vladimir himself was still at Henry's house, unknowing of the dangers now lurking in the night. Otis sighed. Perfect. What to tell his dear nephew?

Vlad opened his locker and stuffed his black backpack inside. He took a binder, some pencils, and a textbook out for his first class at that day. Man, grade eleven was turning out to be the most boring and brain killing thing he had to endure, and thats even counting diablo. With stuff in hand, an spun around ready to face the day, ready to look for Henry, ready to barely pass. He didn't even take a step before bill, (his tormentor since the beginning of school, along with Tom) snatched his binder out of his hands and flung his pencils and textbook to the ground. Just perfect. Through his teeth, he said,  
"Just give it back, bill. Im not in the mood." Bill just grinned stupidly and chuckled.  
"Not on your life, goth boy. That other loser Eddie Poe wanted this from you, and he has his way to getting it. And while we are on the job..." He felt a fist hit the side of his face, full force. He hit the lockers, and he swore he saw red. When he opened his eyes, Tom stood their with bill. With his fist clenched.  
"See you later, loser!" They shouted and walked off, and their laughter filled the hallway. He rubbed his head, and sighed. It may not take too long to heal, but it was still painful. What would Eddie want with his binder anyway? Melissa and Meredith made their way through the rush, and only Meredith glanced at him. It was a look of sadness on her pretty face, and it wasn't about bill and Tom. That's for sure. He had broke her heart at freedom fest the year before, and even now the smell of her made his fangs slip out of his gums. He made eye contact with her, and time seemed to slow. It was clear what she wanted to ask: do you still feel the same way? Vlad was lost in her chocolate eyes, and wished he could smile. But instead, he looked away. Time seemed to speed up once more, and everyone hustled down the hallway. Everyone but him that is, an he was almost late. Today sucked. And it was only the beginning.

Vlad walked out of Math, his head filled with numbers which made no sense no matter how hard he tried. At least it was lunch, and with lunch came seeing his best friend. He grabbed his bag and headed for the cafeteria. Loud talking filled his ears, the sound of the popular table. He rolled his eyes. Henry met up with him, and they sat at a table alone. He talked about some girl he had kissed last night, some one like "Jenny" or "Sarah" or something. Or both.  
"Hey Henry, i'll be back. I need to used the washroom." He stood and left the table, and lunch. When he returned, Henry was shouting at bill and Tom, and the whole room was silent.  
"Give it back, you..." And there goes the swearing. What was going on with these guys? First the binder, then the sack lunch. For once, bill and Tom weren't smirking. Then just walked away with it, and to the far side of the lunch room. Eddie Poe was the one who smirked when Vlad's lunch smacked his table in front of him. His binder was no where in sight. Vlad was so angry his fangs, for the second time that day, snapped from behind his teeth and into full length. He so badly wished he could flash them at Eddie, but he instead angrily charged across the room. Eddie raised an eyebrow, perplexed at his sign of anger. He had enough of the silly games. With the spying and the pictures. Of the weasel face around the corner. Who did he think he was? His vampire side screamed to rip his apart, be done with him. His human side said the same. The room continued to be silent. Then but a few whispers could be heard. He snapped. With vampiric strength, he wrapped his hand around Eddie's thin neck and through him out of his chair. There were some gasps and some talk about this, but he couldn't hear them. Eddie snagged his stuff, including his lunch off the floor and was gone. Henry was suddenly there, talking to him quickly. He wanted to go after Eddie, and finish him with his teeth. He managed to get out of the cafeteria, before Henry stopped him.  
"Vlad? Come on man, don't let him get to you. Im sure you scared him enough."  
His fangs throbbed.  
"Henry, i have had enough with Eddie. you have no idea how much i am ready to break my 'no human diet' now."  
"Just let him go, Vlad. He isn't worth it. Your binder? Get a new one. Your lunch? We will get it back. At least, after school. Ok man?" Vlad sighed, and realized he was right. Eddie would have to wait. He lightly punched Henry's arm, and together left the hallway to go and find some food. (No, not a human).

Ok, suggestions?  
I am fully open for ideas!  
:D please?  
Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys!  
Im ready for a new chap, seeing how i got a new story fav. Thanks to who did that!  
I really am getting a few ideas, but still need some to get things flowing. Please tell me some! I need you all!

Henry was frustrated. His best friend was stressed, and there was no chance he could help without making him more upset. So, as they walked home they were silent. No, Vlad didn't order him to be quiet, but i just felt right. He swore that if he ever saw Eddie again, he would personally take care of the weasel. Also, Otis had called Vlad on his cell and told him to get home immediately. He sounded serious. The sun was hot, and there was nothing worse than two sweating teenagers. Especially for the fact that Vlad was a vampire, and the sun and him didn't mix. Finally, they got off the sidewalk and on the newly cut grass, totally missing the stone path to the front door. Nelly had insisted they quit doing it, but that never crossed their mind. Vlad opened his front door, and invited Henry inside.  
"Hey Otis, you there? I got your call and i..." He was cut off. A pretty teen girl entered the kitchen, then leaned on a chair as if it was her own home. It was Em herself. Her black ripped jeans and red blouse made her look dark, but modern.  
"Well well, hello Vladimir Tod." She said, never looking at Henry. She spun the chair around, and plopped down. She gestured for Vlad to do the same. Vlad scowled.  
"Hello, Em. What are YOU doing HERE?" He asked harshly. Em only smirked, as if enjoying the half vampires discomfort. Henry, although, still stood at the door watching with interest. Should he leave? No, no, he needed to look out for his friend. Vlad never did sit, only stand with his arms crossed. Em looked interested in her nails, and merely glanced at him once and a while.  
" , i think we need to talk. About what, you may ask? Well, it seems your father was very respected in Elysia. He also broke the law, creating you. In that case, i am permitted to take precaution with you, his son. Do you get what i am saying?" Vlad look confused.  
"So... You need information on my father? You think i am going to commit a crime?..."  
Vlad asked. Em snarled.  
"Actually, i am just going to skip to the part where i rip open your throat." She stood. But then, she stopped. Vlad was ready for a fight, and all his muscles tensed. Henry was ready to go get help, and his hand was on the door. Em's face turned from anger to confusion. She rolled her eyes in annoyance, and sighed.  
"Hmm. It seems this meeting will have to be postponed. Goodbye Vladimir Tod, for now. But be warned, i will not wait long. I am needed back in Stokerton." She rushed past Vlad and pushed the human out of the way. Vlad finally relaxed.  
"What was that about?" Asked Henry.  
"I don't know, but i have a feeling she will be back sooner then we think. Where's Otis?" Vlad reached out with his mind, and found him at eat, the towns diner. Probably with nelly on a nice date. He decided to leave then be for now, and Vlad grabbed a few bags of blood from the freezer and sank his fangs deep in the plastic. He let all his anger out, and that blood bag had no chance. Henry sat beside him and started texting some girl. They hung out for a while, then some more. And more. Hours past. They played video games, talked about everything and anything, and then realized they were alone.  
"Hey, when are they coming back? Its like..." Henry checked his watch.  
"11. Where are they?" Vlad searched again. They weren't at eat, or at mom and dads house.  
"Henry." He glanced at him. Both their eyes were concerned. Vlad stood, ready to look for his uncle. Even if it meant searching all night. How could so much crap happen in one day? He felt Henry's hand on his shoulder.  
"Vlad, you have been through a lot today. What i think, is that you should sleep this over. This is it his were talking about, right? Im sure it all good. A clear head will do you good." He smiled. Henry knew what to do.  
"I think your right. Then in the morning, if they aren't back, watch out world. I think i need some sleep, night Henry." Henry patted him on the back, grabbed his phone, and headed out the door. When the door clicked shut, he went to the couch. He turned on the tv and put on a movie he never heard of, only for background noise. A frustration tear ran down his face. I mean, one person could only take so much before they explode. Where were they? He glanced at his watch. 1:00. Wow, time flies doesn't it? The credits came on, and the ending music was soothing. His eyes suddenly got heavy. He leaned back, and let the soft pillow and blanket pull him under. Unlike most nights, he didn't dream. The black held him, even as a scream outside was heard all across the town. It was of a woman. Little did she know, there was one less person to help her that night. Vladimir Tod was very much asleep on the soft couch, never to wake until morning.

Bye! :p


	3. Chapter 3

Hey!  
So. People are favouriting, but only one review.  
Take the time people!  
Ok ok, i forgive u! For now...  
:p

The sound of a siren sliced the air, waking up Vlad with a start. Saturdays were meant for sleeping in! The events of last night were jumbled and fuzzy, then they all came rushing back. Em. Yup, and how could we forget the looming issue of his guardians being gone? Otis and nelly. He bolted upright, and stood. He rubbed his eyes, clearing them. The sun was very bright, warming his skin. Before anything, he rushed to the bathroom and smothered sunscreen on his face and neck. He combed his hair, and through on some new clothes. When satisfied, he opened the bathroom door. It squeaked, and it seemed very loud in the empty house. He could feel it, the silence. He called out.  
"Hey Otis, you there? Nelly? No answer. There then was a shuffle of something against a table, making a rocking sound. He knew what it was, only because he had almost tripped over the corner countless times. Nelly would never move that thing. There was the option of it being the cat... No no, come on. Stop it and just go and see what it was. No big deal. He crept down the stairs, extremely quiet and slow. He reached the bottom, and looked around the corner. His eyes greedily looked around, but found nothing. Not even the cat.  
"Really? Come on Vlad... It nothing. Focus on nelly. And Otis." He mumbled as he headed to the freezer. The fridge was stocked, which was nice for once. Grabbing a blood bag. He grabbed his cell and called Otis, hoping he would pick up. It rang several times, then went to voice mail.  
"Damn." He said, and plopped on the couch to think. There...  
On the table was a note. He reached for it, and held the letter in his hands. Nothing was on the outside. He opened the clean, crisp white envelope and read the paper. Inside was a note:

My dear Vladimir,

It is unfortunate of our meeting to come to and end so soon. I am deeply sorry for this, but the council had a very important meeting in which i had to attended. Although, your name was brought up many times during the gathering and it was unpleasant. For you, at least. The council has decided to investigate the pravus, meaning you, to truly decide if the legend is true. Simply put, i was the one who was selected in a vote to be the one with the finale word over the matter. Before you are destroyed, i want you to hand over the Lucius. It is important to vampire kind, and it shall not be your own. Even if you refuse, i will find a way for your death. Even if it means for me to kill you personally. Please take my offer in to consideration, and leave the Lucius for us to control. Oh, if you try anything, we will kill your dear uncle and aunt. That's right. We have them. You should not need anymore information but that it is either your life of there's.

-Em

Vlad's fingers shook. She was right, it was really his life of there's. he sat on the couch, and held his head in his hands. What could he do? They have already been in his house once, they could do it again. Then, the phone rang. He picked it up with trembling fingers.  
"Hello?" He asked quietly.  
"Hey man, look outside! For god sake, there is enough noise! I warn you, its not good."  
"Hold up Henry. What do you mean?" Henry sighed.  
"Just do it! Im already here, i just wanted to be with her..." And then he hung up. What? He ripped open the door, and saw blood. Lots and lots of blood. And Henry, sitting with a girl laying in the blood... Or she looked like a girl. But she had pink clothing, and beautiful brown hair. It was hard to see, though. It was...

Meredith.

Haha! Review and i will give another chapter quicker...


End file.
